Such Truths in Our Lives
by Shinidorei
Summary: The sequel to The Truth in Your Lies, Heero is a fallen angel, who loves Duo will Duo return that love? 1x2x1
1. Swept Away

"**The Truth in Your Lies 2"**

_"Such Truths in Our Lives"_

Chapter one,

_"Swept Away"_

_Gundam Wing, and all of its entailments are the intellectual property of Sunrise Inc. and Bandai Inc. All original ideas and characters, however; are considered to be the sole property of the author. This fiction is not intended for resale, and I am not receiving and momentary compensation for this story, it is intended solely for the purpose of entertainment_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ever since he could remember, Duo, had loved to watch the rain through his windows. As a child he would trace the crystalline rivers running the length of the glass, until it collected in clear pools on top of the molding. Hazy, ethereal thoughts of the Maxwell church floated through his mind when he watched the rivers of rain through the cold glass. The scent of sister Helen's shampoo tinged the air as Duo felt the familiar stabs of nostalgic pain. Whispers of a lost past caressed his ears as the echoing, beating sound of coastal rain pounded on the dark windows of Duo's apartment.

The dark silhouette lifted a cherry tipped cigarette to his lips, and felt the pleasant sting of tobacco run the length of his throat. His lips parted in an impartial sigh releasing white vapor into the surrounding air, drifting in search of a place to settle. The gossamer strands hung lightly in the chilled air and tinged the apartment with the scent of ash. He flicked the butt to shake off the gray ashes that strangled its red glow, and prepared the shaft for another of his attempts to hold the nicotine in his lungs. Lightning flashed outside the window, throwing the empty apartment into harsh detail.

He felt his arms drifting down to his sides as a cold weakness overtook him. His grip lightened on the paper cigarette, as he breathed the silken smoke that encircled his body. Duo tried to delve into his past and think of a time he didn't know the scent that he inhaled so deeply now. The streets had been the birth place of this long held habit. On cold nights, Duo would see Solo smoking the strange paper shafts, long after Solo thought the boy asleep. Duo soon followed suit, stealing the strange objects from Solo and smoking them when he wasn't looking. Duo smiled as the memories of Solo drifted through his mind, He searched for Solo's face in the silken strands of the cigarette smoke that lingered in the air.

"Solo..." Duo whispered as his grip released on the cigarette. The smoldering ember burst as it hit the floor and sent small red sparks out over the bare hardwood floor. Smoke lifted listlessly off of the abandoned tobacco. The smoldering particles left small black burns on the varnished wood of the floor boards. The red fire was soon extinguished by the fiberglass butt, and the smoke started to wain. Again, the lightning flashed, this time from a different angle, but there was no change in the stark emptiness of the apartment.

The deep red of blood seeped out of a jagged gash on his wrist and dripped into a black pool on the hardwood floor. The offensive light reflected off of the bloody edge of a razor. Many bottles littered the floor, carelessly tossed aside by the intoxicated youth. Duo's binges had, not for the first time, gotten the best of him. Escaping had become a lifestyle for him in the war, and it hadn't ended; he found his only peace in a drunken stupor. A light moan escaped his glistening lips before being swallowed by a light snore.

The rain's tapping coaxed fanciful memories out of hiding and dared them to play across his vulnerable mind. Visions of blue eyes and velvety Asian skin drifted through his mind in search of a name to attach themselves to. Duo's lips twitched in a loving smile, as his mind watched tufts of unruly, dark hair waft in a late morning breeze. The drunken teen mouthed "Heero" into the translucent air  
that surrounded his body.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harsh winds tore through the city causing the building to howl to the storm that gave them life. The rain came down in heavy torrents pounding the concrete beneath Heero's feet with vigor seldom seen in the late summer season. His mess of hair lashed in the strong storm that had blown inland from a turbulent sea just beyond the reaches of this city. The loose fitting trench coat he had draped over his shoulders, flapped in the fury of the gale force winds.

Heero hugged the black fabric of his trench coat to himself and walked to the edge of the roof to watch the window he knew, too well, to be that of a lost lover. Images of purple irises, and chestnut hairy floated through his mind, as he thought of the occupant of the apartment across the street from where he stood.

"Duo" He whispered into the rain. That word had a peculiar hold on Heero; it tugged a smile out of the Japaneses youth every time he heard it. "You always knew that I loved the rain, didn't you...Duo," he whispered to the unrevealing glass. A voice from across the roof startled Heero.

"You know he will never be able to hear, don't you?" the voice asked.

Heero spun on his heels to face his visitor. Quatre leaned against the rusted door to the roof in the flickering pool of yellow light being cast from the only lamp that revealed the gray gravel of this building's top landing. Heero growled in frustration at the angel and turned back to the dark glass that was the largest western window of Duo's apartment. Quatre laughed, resigned, and began to move toward Heero.

"Heero, you are a fallen angel. Mortals can't see you, and defiantly can't hear or feel you, but then; you should know that shouldn't you?" he asked as he rested his hand on Heero's right shoulder. "You know, I'm actually surprised that you kept your memory. Usually that's the first thing you forfeit when you fall, so that you don't remember what you lost. They say it's more painful the way you chose it."

Heero didn't reply, hoping that if he ignored the angel, he would be left to peaceful self pity.

"Heero, I know you loved him, but if you don't let go of your memories, then neither of you will be happy. You know that you can come back, right?"

Heero continued to try to ignore the blond, but twitched involuntarily when Quatre mentioned that.

"All you have to do is forget him, Heero. Forget what happened and ask for forgiveness. God forgives even the fallen. Forget Duo, Heero, and come back to us. Please Heero, don't do this to yourself, and Duo as well. You'll get to see him when he comes to us as well."

"But if I forget him, what's the point of seeing him again. If I forget loving him, then what is the comfort in being with him, Quatre?" Heero screamed at his friend, and grabbed the arm Quatre had rested on his shoulder and threw it back at the angel, "I want to be left alone, let me love him, Quatre!"

"As long as you love him you will be fallen, please don't do this to yourself, I can't stand it. Come back with me Heero. Just for now forget him, he doesn't even love you anymore!" Quatre yelled back at the stubborn Japaneses youth.

"You're lying!" Heero yelled at Quatre, "leave me alone!"

"Heero..." Quatre paused for a moment and turned away from Heero, "there is still a way..." he finished softly.

Heero turned toward the angel. "What do you mean," he demanded.

"That's all I came here to say, Heero."

"There is still a way for what, Quatre?" Heero asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "A way to come back; a way to give up Duo? What, Quatre? Answer me!"

"I have to go, Heero, I have already said too much." Quatre started to walk toward the door from whence he came, and Heero turned his back on the angel to contemplate the man he loved.

"Quatre's wrong, he still loves me..." Heero whispered to himself resentfully.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TBC

Please Review. I have almost finished the series I will try to post every week or so, so keep your eyes out for me. (I tried to finish the Series before I started posting so that you didn't have to wait too long in between each posting.


	2. Empty handed

"**The Truth in Your Lies 2"**

"_Such Truths in Our Lives"_

Chapter Two,

"_Empty handed"_

Gundam Wing, and all of its entailments are the intellectual property of Sunrise Inc. and Bandai Inc. All original ideas and characters, however; are considered to be the sole property of the author. This fiction is not intended for resale, and I am not receiving any momentary compensation for this story, it is intended solely for the purpose of entertainment.

/\\

Residual beads of rain clung to the glass panes of Duo's window, bending the rosy pink light of sunrise. The brilliant colors of the sun's warmth filled the bleak interior of Duo's apartment with life. Duo's light snores began to become more irregular with introduction of light to his dark environment. The intoxicating images of Heero in his dreams shattered, and he tried to roll over in search of darker, more comfortable positions on what he thought was his bed. With a loud clatter, his chair toppled over onto the hardwood floor, throwing Duo into a pile of empty bottles containing alcoholic residue.

"Shit!" he screamed as lifted his hand to feel a large bloody bump on his forehead. "Son of a bitch! I need to stop sleeping in that god damned chair," he growled at himself as he prodded the lump painfully. "I have to pee," he declared to no one in particular, whilst dragging himself off of the cold, lacquered wood of his studio floor. Duo made his way through his whitewashed hall on unsteady legs, his groggy mind missing the right turn to the bathroom and slamming him into his bedroom door at the end of the hall.

"Son of a bitch!" echoed through the small studio, followed shortly by the thud of a heavy handed fist landing sharply on wood. Duo flung open his bathroom door, slamming it against the drywall in flustered urgency. He reached for his zipper to tear it down, as the emergency built in his abdomen. He growled angrily as his fingers felt like they had turned into sausages. He abandoned his attempt at the zipper and tore open his fastening button and ripped his jeans down to his thighs along with his under garments.

Duo sighed and rolled his shoulders in relief as he filled the white porcelain bowl with amber liquid, laced with the strong smell of digested alcohol. He grunted contently as he felt the comfortable feeling of relief wash over his abdomen, and flushed the diluted solution away with an air of satisfaction.

He stepped out of the crumpled pile of clothes at his feet, and reached behind him and pulled off his shirt, leaving it abandoned at the foot of his shower. He stepped onto the cold porcelain of the shower, feeling his nipples raise against the cold air lingering in the white showering stall. He reached out and turned the hot water knob.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed as he was blasted with freezing water, "God damn it, I said hot." he shrieked at the cold water that continued to wash over him. He flailed his arms for a few moments before the water started to warm up. He sighed, and scolded himself, "I should really learn to check the water first." He pulled his hair out of his braid and felt the warming water flow over his body for a moment before turning the cold knob to cool the warming water.

A pleasant blanket of steam hung in the humid air around the American youth, as he bent down to snatch up the shampoo bottle he had cast onto the floor the morning before. Duo squeezed the smell of strawberry shampoo into his nose. A smile tugged at his lips as he poured some into his loose hanging hair.

/\\

Heero stood inside Duo's shower, (mesmerized by the small lather of his shampoo curve his ass and run the inside of his thighs), (mesmerized by the small trail of lather from the shampoo, as it followed the curve of his ass and slowly snaked down the inside of the creamy white thighs,) reveling in the erotica of the youth that stood in front of him, and wishing for the appropriate organs to facilitate the fantasy that rose in him as he watched Duo rinse the curtain of sandy chestnut hanging from the man's head. Heero had only once seen Duo's hair down, and he cherished the sight. He wanted nothing more than to touch Duo at that moment, and felt emotion tear through him that he could not. He tried to content himself with watching the beauty, with nothing seperating his skin from Heero's sight.

A shroud of steam billowed up and filled the air inside of Duo's shower, as Heero stood only inches from his love's face, inspecting the body in front of him, wishing for a chance to touch his soft skin just once more. Heero reached out to touch the man he had loved, in a desperate hope of finding warm flesh in his hands.

Heero involuntarily twitched when Duo moaned in pleasure, causing him to withdraw his wandering fingers in surprise. He backed away slowly, feasting his eyes on the engorged cock that Duo held in his hands, and wishing that it could be him that satisfied the morning erection that Duo was trying to rid himself of. Duo licked his lips and moaned again as he felt pleasure surge through him in erratic waves.

Heero watched Duo's strong muscles tighten in anticipation of relief and leaned forward, to place a soft kiss on his velvety lips, only to be met by another moan as he approached. Just as Heero closed his eyes and finalized the kiss, Duo exploded in his hand gasping in orgasmic delight.

/\\

"Good Morning, Heero," Duo whispered to his only decoration, a picture of Heero hanging directly between the two small hallway windows, as he passed in his quest for breakfast. He stepped out into the living room and turned right to enter his small kitchenette. He tore open the small refrigerator, to find only mustard, ketchup and orange juice; he turned toward his pantry in panic, to find it empty also.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, "I should have gone shopping, damn it all," he scolded himself for his stupidity. He reached back into the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, and put his lips directly to the cylindrical hole in it's top, (and tunned the carton upside,)don't think you really need this part tilting his head back, expecting to chug the remnants. A small splash of the sugary liquid graced his tongue, and the carton was emptied.

"Shit!" he screamed and bounced the carton off of the bar that separated his kitchen from his living room. He walked flustered back to his room to grab some clothes.

"I'm going out to eat." he growled to himself.

/\\

TBC

The Series wasn't received very well, and I might have to cancel it if i don't get more reviews... Thanks to all of you who did review it though. Please if you read, review


End file.
